A Stranger No More
by badwolf1988
Summary: In the season one episode, 'The Stranger', David doesn't reject Regina, he stays. The consequence of their night together is that David regains his memories. Why doesn't he tell anyone? Why does he keep returning to the Evil Queen's bed?


**Disclaimer:** _Property of Disney folks. I just borrow their characters to play with from time to time. Some dialogue is taken from the actual show. Those lines are in italic._

 **Author's Note:** _This story was requested by Maria_Lynch (on A03)_

" _You were on the side of the road, unconscious. So cold you felt like ice. The doctor said if I'd found you ten minutes later it would have been too late. It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road at that time."_ The lie came so easily from Regina's lips. It was almost like she had told it so many times that she actually believed it.

" _Yeah, it's... almost... almost like the universe wanted you to find me."_ David's voice was confused and more than a little conflicted.

Regina, sensing that she had caught the unknowing Prince Charming in a weak moment, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on David's lips. It felt nice... a little too nice if she was honest. She was surprised that instead of pulling away, David deepened the kiss, gripping her hips tightly, and pushing her back against the wall as he devoured her mouth.

The only person that Regina had been with in years was Graham and while he was a great way to blow off steam and scratch an itch, the heartless Huntsman didn't have a lick of passion in him. David was capable of rendering her speechless with a simple kiss. No wonder Snow White was so enthralled by him.

"Bedroom," David broke the kiss long enough to demand against her lips as his hands found their way under her blouse to cup her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Regina moaned. "Upstairs, third door on the left," she directed him. Cupping her ass, he lifted her in his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he headed for the stairs.

When David awoke the next morning, he was confused. Where the hell was he? Once his senses were fully back online, he registered that he wasn't alone in bed. There was a warm, feminine body curled up on his bare chest, her hair tickling his neck and her rose and apple scent invading his nostrils.

It hit him. He had slept with Regina. He had made love to the Evil Queen and gotten his memories back halfway through their carnal act... and he hadn't put a stop to it. No, he had been too caught up in lust for the vixen withering beneath him as he slowly stroked in and out of her. Regina may have been evil but that had never stopped her from being beautiful. Even he hadn't been immune to her beauty back in their land. And the passionate way that she sought evil and reigned down terror was the same way that she made love. He had never been with a woman like her.

David knew that he should be fleeing the bed and going out in search of a way to break her curse. He should be running into Snow White's arms and properly meeting his daughter for the first time. He knew what he should be doing. So, why then did he give into Regina's half-awake request to go another round? Why did he kiss her goodbye before he left and make plans to get coffee at Granny's after work?

If David thought his presence in Regina's life and her bed would cool her need for revenge and self-destruction he was sadly mistaken. After a few weeks, her stunts only seemed to get worse. He was starting to suspect it was because she was facing the same problem as him.

David had started their fling unknowingly but his reasons for continuing it had changed... or maybe he had finally just stopped living in denial. At first, he kept it going because, in his mind, he was spying. Who got closer to the Evil Queen than the man who shared her bed? It wasn't like Snow remembered him and Emma was happily living next to that river in Egypt. She had pitched a tent and didn't appear to be coming back anytime soon. He realized his feelings had changed the first time he stepped in and stopped her from doing something stupid (tearing down Henry's playground) solely out of a deep seated need to protect the insane woman from emotional harm.

One thing he had learned about Regina was that she was a lot more fragile than people believed her to be. Nothing had ever come easily for her the way that it had Snow White, especially love. Only four people had ever really loved her in her life: her father, Daniel, Henry, and it was like getting zapped with Zeus' lightning bolt when he realized that he was the fourth person. He could see past her walls to the rather adorable woman with the nasty temper that she was underneath. The woman who would very happily die for Henry. The woman who would stiffen up every time he wrapped his arms around her as she battled some kind of internal war with herself before eventually relaxing and allowing herself to enjoy the unfamiliar affection. The woman's lust for revenge and power had been driven by one simple thing... love. She wanted to be loved and Snow had stolen what she thought was her only chance at it. She was wrong. David loved her and was there to stay, curse or no curse, their land or Maine. He would try and get to know Emma and he was doing his damnedest to make her and Regina get along for Henry's sake but he and Snow were done. If she ever regained her memories, he would do the right thing and break things off properly.

It was when he caught Regina planning to set Snow up for the murder of Katherine that David realized that his lover's feelings probably went beyond lust. 'Mary Margaret' had been stopping him more and more just to chat recently and... Regina was jealous.

As oddly arousing as he found the lengths she was willing to go to, to keep him, he knew he had to put a stop to her plans. He had to tell her the truth.

"You know, sweetheart," he said as he dropped the order form for a human heart on the desk in front of her. "You can stop this. You've already won, you got your revenge."

He saw the fear momentarily flicker in her eyes but she kept her tone even, "What are you talking about? I pulled some bureaucratic strings and ordered that heart for Dr. Whale. You can ask him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell me exactly what you want him to." David crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. "Even in this world, people fear you, Regina."

This time, Regina couldn't hide the fear in her eyes as she slowly got to her feet and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. "What do you mean 'this world'?"

"You know what I mean, sweetheart." He took a step closer and took her by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The two of us, this whole town... we're not exactly from around here."

"I...I..."

"Have you ever stopped to think…" he tightened his hold on her and continued like he hadn't heard her stuttering, "that maybe I'm your true revenge, Regina?" He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Snow took Daniel from you, now you've taken me from her."

"Ha... have I?" She finally found her voice, a voice that was much more timid than normal.

"You have." He nodded. "The man that's spent the past month making love to you was Prince David, not David Nolan. I got my memories back that first night but I couldn't stay away from you... and I'm done trying to. I'm yours." He caught a tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb and wiped it away. "So, how about you let me kiss you before I take you home and show you just how much I belong to you, Your Majesty." he smirked at her.

"I like that idea." Regina gave him a small, honest smile.

No one who grew up in their land could have missed the surge of magic that swept through them when his lips met hers. David knew immediately what had happened and was grinning when he broke the kiss. "Regina, I think you just broke your own curse, sweetheart."

She smiled. "I love you, David."

He chuckled huskily. "I think that's pretty obvious. Just like it's obvious that I love you too."

There was a world of trouble waiting for them outside but at least they both now knew that they would be facing it together.

FINIS


End file.
